Information processes that manipulate information in a data source are known. Common examples are SQL processes, which are run on SQL-type databases to modify, manipulate or obtain information in the database, amongst other functions. In particular, many information processes obtain data from one location, and export that data to a further location. Useful information processes are often included as functionalities of software applications, for example applications that assist in the administration and interrogation of a database.
Often, it is valuable to use a plurality of information processes in conjunction with each other. For example, using a first information process to obtain a first table of information, a second information process to obtain a second table of information, and a third information process to compare these tables of information and perform further action based on the comparison.
For the purpose of this document, an information process defined by a plurality of information processes being performed in conjunction with each other is referred to as a “complex information process”. The task of defining a complex information process becomes more complicated in scenarios where the desire is to combine information processes that are performed on different information sources. As such, the generation of complex information processes is typically not suitable for end users who often have an inaccurate or incomplete understanding of the sources.
Developing a complex information process is often relatively complicated, particularly when part of the process involves loading data into one or more software applications. That is, some information processes require information to be fed into a particular application. This often necessitates a further information process to identify the relevant information and format it in accordance with the demands of the particular application. The technical nature of such a task is typically beyond the skill of an average end user.
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.